Love is in the Air
by dramioneshipper
Summary: Challenge for Sacredbookshelf. Draco and Hermione. Features a BIG secret, a rescue, and a kiss.


**A/N: This is a Fanfiction for a Challenge by Sacredbookshelf. Great site by the way. It is on the theme "Love is in the Air". Now, I realized I was already deep in Sappy Mode (see Phoenix's Call's new chappie) so, I decided, why not?**

_Je reviens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi_

In Hogwarts, there is a secret. A secret so dark, so deep, that not even Hogwarts, A History: Deluxe Edition With the Deepest Darkest Secrets of the Aforementioned School talks about it. This secret has been guarded by the thick walls of the castle, or more accurately the dark blanket of deepest night, for a very long time.

In short, it was a very big secret.

Even Albus Dumbledore didn't know. That's saying something. Because he even knew about the Big Popcorn Raid of 1973. Don't ask.

Well, anyways, no one knew about this huge secret. But someone was about to know. It couldn't stay hidden for ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione Granger felt the wind in her curly hair and reveled in it, like every night. She dived towards the lake and pulled up just before touching the water. She flew horizontally, her bare feet pointed just so to touch the water, creating a thin, unblemished ripple that divided the smooth surface of the lake into two shining halves.

Yes. Hermione Granger could fly. Very well even. She had learned on her own, at the age of 5, when her parents weren't looking. See, Hermione didn't _need_ a letter to realize there was something odd about her. Something very odd that made her mum's flower pots explode and her hair turn all bushy. She liked it better that way. It was better than the cute curls that she usually bore. She didn't like being cute. Hermione, age 7, had sneaked out of her London house to find the nice lady who told her she was indeed a witch. Minerva, she was called. She had bought Hermione a broom, and the little girl had learned to fly along with other rudimentary magic.

She did a loop over the trees. She pointed her broom to the stars and tried to fly as fast and as far as she could. She aimed for the golden spots…Wait a second…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco wasn't liking his position right now. He didn't kow why. Maybe it was the fact that he was hanging from the edge of the topmost tower of Hogwarts…and that he had forgotten his wand. Just maybe.

Right now, he was just hoping he could hang on until morning.

He was hanging there, when suddenly, he heard a voice say, right next to his ear:

"Malfoy?"

He let out a little scream and lost his grip on the roof. He started falling thinking that the angel who had made him fall was quite pretty indeed, though familiar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione gasped as she saw her archenemy fall slowly.

_Wow, he is pretty handsome with his hair gleaming in the moonlight_

_**What the hell are you doing just floating there?**_

_Wait, what? Who are you? What are you doing inside my head?_

_**I'm your rational side, girl! Now are you going to save the guy or not?**_

_Oh, right._

She snapped out of her reverie and pointed the handle of her broom toward the ground and sped to catch the falling boy. She managed to right before he fell to his death.

"Malfoy, are you ok?"

He stared up into her eyes.

"Are you an angel?"

_**OK, the fall has made the boy completely crazy…**_

_Noooo, he likes me!_

_**Honey, this is Malfoy we're talking about.**_

_I'm starting to feel schizo here._

"No, I'm not. I'm Hermione."

"You can fly?"

"Don't tell anyone."

He looked around himself. He was in mid air, on Hermione's broom, a Firebolt. The moonlight made her curly hair shine eerily. Wait a second…Curly?

"What happened to your hair?"

"The charm only works during the day."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then, Hermione spoke up:

"Why haven't you called me Mudblood yet?"

"Nobody's around. It's no use being who we are during the day. We can be us again. I don't want to hurt you tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened.

_I want to kiss him…_

_**Don't! It's stupid!**_

_Not very rational, I admit. But I want to…_

She leaned in slightly. Her heart began to race. Draco brought a thumb to caress her cheek.

"Do you remember? Do you remember when you loved me?"

"I remember. We were kids, Draco. I remember seeing you on the street and meeting you in secret. I remember. But we were so young…"

"And then you went away…"

"I never did. I was right here. You just had to smile or call me Mione again."

"I still love you, Mione."

_See! Rational! He said it, like before!_

_**Hermione Jade Anya Granger! This is not the right thing to do right now!**_

_Oh, shut up for once!_

And Hermione closed her eyes when Draco's lips touched hers.


End file.
